


First Time

by Likemycoffee



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Whitney mentions, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Callum and Ben go to a hotel for the night. That’s pretty much it.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, apparently this is what it took to get me to watch EastEnders again. I haven’t shipped an EastEnders couple since Tony and Simon. I’m showing my age now :-)

The weather in London is stifling. The August heat made the tube journey from Walford almost unbearable, but now, inside the air conditioned room of the Stratford Premier Inn, Ben Mitchell doesn’t care about anything except the man lying on the bed beneath him because his lips are pressed against Callum’s and they’re finally, finally able to have time to be together properly, to take it slow. They have all night. 

Ben slides his hand along Callum’s side and under his shirt, touching his skin. He has to take a breath, force himself to slow down. The temptation to just rip the shirt from Callum’s body is almost too much but he’s determined not to rush. This isn’t just a quick hook up. This is Callum and tonight, he finally has Callum on a bed, in a room with a lock, privacy and a guarantee of no interruptions. He can undress him; see him naked... until now, their sexual encounters have been rushed - a mutual hand job in the park; Ben on his knees in the car lot office... always rushed; always clothed, always fearful of getting caught. Tonight Ben wants to show Callum exactly how good it can be.

Ben feels Callum shiver as his fingers trace a pattern across his waist. 

‘Ticklish?’ he asks with a teasing smile, he’ll have to remember that. 

‘Shut up,’ Callum replies and starts kissing Ben’s neck.

‘You can mark me if you want,’ Ben tells him softly, trying to sound casual but feeling anything but.

‘Here?’ Callum says, gently biting at the skin where neck meets shoulder. 

‘Higher,’ Ben tells him. ‘Want everyone to see.’

Callum groans. ‘You’re so bad.’

‘Mmmm,’ Ben sighs. ‘You love it.’

Callum doesn’t reply and Ben knows that he’s right, Callum does love it. He loves Ben flirting with him in public, loves feeling his eyes on him every time they’re in the same room, knowing how much Ben wants him... Callum loves it all. He feels incredibly guilty about it, but he loves it too much to stop. 

Callum continues to lavish attention on Ben’s neck and Ben throws his head back to give him better access. Callum starts sucking at the skin, working it into a love bite. It’s a delicious combination of pleasure and pain. 

Ben drags his short nails down Callum’s back, making him moan with pleasure and he ends his attack on Ben’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the bruised skin. 

‘It’s pretty big,’ Callum tells him. ‘Sorry.’

‘I’ve no complaints about how big it is,’ Ben replies, unable to resist making the pun and he presses his hand against Callum’s hard cock. 

‘I meant your love bite.’ Callum rolls his eyes. 

Ben laughs but inside he thrills at the idea that he’ll be walking around with Callum’s marks on him, that everyone will see - that Whitney will see the results of her fiancé’s handiwork, even though she won’t know it... he’s rock hard against Callum’s thigh.

‘I want you so much,’ he whispers before leaning in to kiss Callum again. 

Ben starts working on undoing the buttons of Callum’s shirt, desperate to finally get a proper look at the body he’s been lusting after for weeks. It doesn’t disappoint. 

Callum’s not the most muscular guy Ben’s ever been with, his six pack has lost some of its definition now that he’s no longer following the strict army training regime, but it’s still nicely toned. Callum is still keeping himself in good shape and Ben definitely likes what he sees. 

His fingers trail over the taught muscles. There’s more than one scar. Some look old, but the big one on Callum’s abdomen is newer, healed but still red. Ben wants to ask about it, but he sees Callum tense when his eyes linger and he thinks now is not the time for questions, now is the time to enjoy the body that’s been teasing him for weeks, now finally spread out in front of him. 

He kisses Callum’s chest, tongues over his nipples, feeling them both harden with arousal, gently teases the left one with his teeth, not enough to cause pain, but enough to make Callum gasp at the sensation. 

Callum tugs Ben’s T-shirt up over his head and finally he feels his hands on his skin, tentative and exploring. Ben presses their bare chests together, skin on skin. Callum’s hands run along Ben’s back and Ben feels himself trembling with desire. 

‘You’re gorgeous,’ he whispers to Callum and he’s pleased to see him blush. 

‘Can I try something?’ Callum asks and Ben nods surprised, but pleased that Callum feels comfortable enough to ask for what he wants. 

Callum rolls them so Ben is lying on his back and he hovers above him. He starts to kiss a trail down his chest and Ben gasps as he realises what Callum is planning. 

‘You don’t have to...’ he breathes, but he’s already helping Callum to remove his trousers. 

‘I want to,’ Callum replies and then his mouth is on him. 

Ben fucking loves everything about blow jobs. He loves receiving them, a warm, wet mouth surrounding his cock is one of the best feelings in the world as far as he’s concerned, and he loves giving them too, its an act that can be intimate or impersonal, depending upon the partner, but what never changes is the pleasure Ben gets from having that power over someone, bringing another man to orgasm in his mouth, controlling the pace, the rhythm... 

Ben has sucked Callum off a couple of times but so far, Callum hasn’t returned the favour. Ben has been determined not to pressure him. He knows coming to terms with your sexuality is a big deal and he wants Callum to explore this thing between them at his own pace and so he hasn’t asked for it, he’s contented himself with thrusting into Callum’s hand, spilling his load into his palm and only fantasising about what a blow job from Callum would feel like. 

His mouth is warm and wet when he gives his first, tentative suck. Callum is looking up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His right hand is wrapped around the base of Ben’s cock as he takes the head a little deeper in his mouth. 

Ben has received blow jobs from a lot of men in his time and he can tell, even if he didn’t already know, that Callum isn’t very experienced. He’s almost shy, the way he runs his tongue over the tip, but Ben doesn’t care. It’s Callum and that fact alone is enough to make Ben have to fight not to cum right there and then. 

‘S’it good?’ Callum asks, he sounds uncertain. 

‘Yeah,’ Ben replies, closing his eyes. 

‘Don’t really know what I’m doing.’

‘Just do what you like having done to you,’ Ben encourages him. ‘Feels so good.’

Callum smiles and takes Ben in his mouth again. He builds a steady rhythm, using his hand as well as his mouth. Ben moans in pleasure and his hand twists in Callum’s hair urging him to try and take a little more in his mouth. Callum gives a pleased hum around Ben’s cock that brings him even closer to orgasm. 

‘Cal, I’m gonna cum,’ Ben warns him. It’s tempting just to let go and cum in his mouth, but he doesn’t think Callum is ready for that yet and he’s proved right when Callum pulls his mouth away but he continues to wank Ben’s cock until Ben cums with a loud groan. Some of his cum lands on Callum’s cheek and Ben thinks it’s possibly one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. He reaches out to wipe Callum’s face with his thumb and Callum surprises him again by turning his head and sucking Ben’s thumb into his mouth, tasting him. 

‘Fucking hell, Callum.’

Callum smiles teasingly. ‘It’s not bad.’

‘Plenty more where that came from,’ Ben grins. ‘But maybe later. It’s my turn now.’

He kisses Callum again, his tongue exploring his lover’s mouth, removing the last vestiges of clothing, naked together finally. Callum’s hard cock is pressed against Ben and he knows he must be desperate for release but Ben wants to make him wait for it. Slowly, gently, he trails his hand down Callum’s back, stopping for a moment just above his arse, he feels Callum tense when his hand moves lower. 

‘Relax,’ Ben tells him. ‘I’m not gonna do anything you won’t like.’

‘I don’t think I’m ready for that...’ Callum begins but Ben kisses him again. 

‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,’ he promises. ‘Can I just touch you there? I’ll stop if you don’t like it.’

‘Ok,’ Callum nods and Ben smiles. His fingers trail down the crack of Callum’s arse, moving lower, touching Callum’s perineum. Callum takes a deep breath and Ben stills his fingers but doesn’t remove them. 

‘Alright?’ he asks. 

‘Yeah,’ Callum nods. 

‘Just here. I won’t go inside.’

‘Ok...’

Ben’s fingers tease Callum’s hole and Ben finds himself transfixed by the look on Callum’s face as he relaxes into the sensations. He wonders if anyone’s ever done this for him before or if this is virgin territory... the thought turns him on more than it should. 

The look on Callum’s face is so erotic, Ben leans in and kisses his neck. 

‘Do you want more?’ Ben asks, his voice barely a whisper. 

‘Y-yeah...’ Callum replies. ‘Please...’

Ben loves how desperate he sounds. God, he wants to wreck him. He wants to absolutely ruin him for Whitney Dean or anybody else. 

‘Turn over.’

Callum complies although Ben can tell the nerves are returning.

‘You’ll like it,’ he promises. ‘Trust me.’

Callum is on all fours on the bed and Ben moves behind him. He can’t resist reaching out to squeeze his arse. He looks gorgeous, just like Ben knew he would. 

Ben parts Callum’s cheeks and exposes his hole. Ben groans at the sight of it. He wants to fuck Callum so badly... Slow, he reminds himself. Don’t push too hard. 

Ben leans forward and kisses Callum’s arse cheek before moving his mouth closer to his hole. When his tongue makes contact with Callum’s rim, Callum gives a jolt and Ben strokes a reassuring hand down his back, feels Callum relax again. 

‘Oh my God...’ Callum moans and Ben smiles to himself. He knows Whitney has never given him this. This is for Ben alone. 

‘Ben...oh fuck...’ Callum arches his back and Ben is rock hard again hearing Callum moan his name like that. His tongue circles Callum’s hole and he pushes against it, gentle pressure that makes Callum cry out with pleasure. Ben knows that it will happen, probably not tonight but soon, it won’t be long before Callum is begging Ben to fuck him and Ben will relish the opportunity to again, show Callum all that he’s been missing. 

He notices that Callum has taken his cock in hand and that just won’t fucking do at all. He wants this to last. He wants to make Callum feel things he’s never felt before. That won’t happen if it’s over too soon. 

‘Stop it,’ he commands and instinctively Callum obeys, pulling his hand away. ‘You don’t cum until I say.’

Callum shivers and throws his head back with a groan. ‘Please Ben,’ he says. ‘Please...’

‘I like hearing you beg, baby...’ he tells him honestly. 

‘Fuck Ben it feels so good.’

Callum has dropped his head down onto the mattress, arching his back and pushing his ass back further into Ben’s face. Ben is lapping at Callum’s hole and he wonders if he can make him cum just from this. Maybe one day he’ll try it out but for now, he thinks Callum deserves some relief. He turns him onto his back and takes his cock in hand.

‘Cum for me baby,’ Ben tells him before taking him deep in his mouth, fisting his own cock hard, wanting to cum together. 

‘Oh fucking hell Ben,’ Callum cries out as he cums hard and Ben swallows him down. His own orgasm following seconds after. 

***

Afterwards, they lie naked in each other’s arms enjoying the after glow. Callum’s head is resting on Ben’s chest and Ben runs his fingers through Callum’s hair. Callum is quiet. Too quiet. 

‘You ok?’ he asks him.

‘Just thinking,’ Callum replies and Ben knows all too well the thoughts that are probably racing through his mind.

Tomorrow they will have to go back to reality, back to pretending to be just mates while Callum plays the doting fiancé. Ben will have to hear about wedding plans and watch them kissing and holding hands all around the square and when Whitney asks him about his love life, he’ll have to invent yet another tale of an anonymous Grindr hook up. An amusing anecdote to make everyone laugh because that’s what Ben Mitchell does. It’s getting harder to pretend that he’s ok with it all. 

He tries not to think about it. He doesn’t know what lie Callum told Whitney to be able to get away for the night but he knows it must have been a big one and he knows it probably won’t be able to happen again for a while so he needs to enjoy it while it lasts, lying in bed with Callum, holding him; sleeping beside him... he hasn’t done this with anyone since Paul and he hadn’t realised how much he’s missed it. When Paul died he thought he’d never let anyone get close to him again. It was too painful to consider letting anyone try and fill the hole that Paul had left behind but as it turned out, Ben couldn’t help himself. Callum was under his skin before he’d even realised it was a possibility and now it’s too late. He’s probably going to get hurt anyway but he can’t give him up, so he’ll have to take what he can get. 

‘It’ll be ok you know,’ he says softly. 

‘Yeah,’ Callum replies. ‘I know.’ 

Ben almost thinks he believes him.


End file.
